A Zekrom for Iris (VileCastleShipping)
by Moxie-Strike
Summary: "To conquer the heart of a girl, you need to catch a legendary Pokemon for her!" That's what Hugh's grandfather once said, shortly before he died. Back then, everyone thought he lost his mind, but the young man from Aspertia City has to learn he was a prophet... Can be seen as a continuation of 'Daydreams of a model', contains some VisorShipping as well.
1. Chapter 1: A new aim

**A Zekrom for Iris**

 **Here is the fanfiction focusing on Hugh and Iris I announced.**

 **I don't know if anyone cares for this story, but for me this shipping always seemed quite obvious. Since nobody wrote a fanfic about this before, I guess I have to name it. I thought about "** **Strength** **shipping", because both of them intend to get stronger. But please feel free to suggest better names if you got some.**

 **I don't own the characters, places or pokemon itself, and I have no intention to make money with this story in any way.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A new aim**

It was unfair! Why was life always picking on him? He dedicated the entire last year to finding the stolen Purrloin of his sister. Wasn't that a good deed? Weren't good deeds always to be rewarded?

The last week had been terrible for Hugh, the strong, blue-haired Trainer from Aspertia City. His misfortune started after he delivered the Liepard back to its owner. While his friend Nate went on with his journey to beat the Pokemon League, he returned home. But soon he had to think about what to do next... Now that he thought about it, he realized how much time he spent preparing for the chance to avenge his sister's loss.

He tried to remember every part of his journey. Maybe one of these memories contained an event he could use as a template. He evaluated if he might find his place by helping Rood and his entourage to deliver the other stolen Pokemon back, but he still had mixed feelings for the supporters of N. When he heard Cheren and Bianca debating about the last fugitive Team Plasma grunts, he got distracted for a while.

He got a new idea when he met Nate on his way to the Pokemon center the day after his return. During accompanying him when he wanted to get a Greet Mail, he remembered a girl he could write himself.

A month had passed since then. It was a sunny evening in Nacrene City, where Hugh wasted his time in the 'Cafe Warehouse', drinking Lemonades one by one the whole day by now, angered and alone. Whenever someone wanted to sit down near him and ask him if he could help somehow, he just rejected the person with a grim look. But as the sun already sank behind the woods, someone he couldn't just scare away entered the big room.

He had seen Nate's new girlfriend in many pictures in magazines and TV-shows. Actually, it was pretty hard to miss the reports about the new champ and the girl who got famous as a model during Elesa's show being a couple now. But as he finally saw her in person, he was quite impressed. He immediately knew why Nate had been so hurried to write her.

Although Hugh had hoped for him not to do so, his childhood-friend spotted him in the dark corner only seconds after their arrival. He tipped Rosa on the shoulder and pointed a finger towards his friend, whispering a few words. She nodded smiling and went to the counter, while he himself made a few steps down the stairs and came to the table his friend was sitting at.

"Is this seat taken?", he asked friendly, as it was his nature. Hugh just couldn't stand that at the moment. He wanted to say 'yes', like he did it all day, but he wasn't able to be rude to him after all they had been through together. So he only shrugged.

"I missed you at my eighteenth birthday party!", Nate claimed with a hint of disappointment when his friend didn't make an attempt to start a conversation.

"Yeah, sorry, I was... busy, somewhere too far away.", Hugh apologized. That was only half of the truth, but he really didn't want to talk about it. He himself had the unpleasant characteristic not to notice when people wanted to keep a secret, but he hated to deal with Nate imitating it.

"Tell me about it.", the champ asked inquisitive. His amused lineaments told Hugh that he thought he had had fun where he had been. He took another long sip hoping not to be forced to answer afterwards.

As he did so, Rosa sat down at the table, placing two glasses filled with Soda Pop on it and happily laid her arm around her boyfriend. Why did they need to cuddle in front of him? Watching that was like poison to him. They sprinkled salt in his wound! He wanted to scream at them so they stopped. Maybe they noticed he had a hard time restraining his anger.

"Is something wrong?", Nate questioned.

"I failed!", Hugh exploded. "Okay? Is it that what you wanted to hear?" The couple jumped at his sudden outburst. He took several deep breaths before he closed his eyes and bow his head.

Nate waited until his friend calmed himself down. "What did you fail at?", he wanted to know.

Why did he have to be that curious? But Hugh realized that talking about it may be exactly what he needed. "Do you remember the letter I sent to Iris?", he started, and explained the events of the last week as his friend nodded.

"After I waited for about three weeks to receive an answer, I decided to make the next step myself and flew to the Pokemon League on my Flygon. To defeat the Elite Four was easy. But when I finally was down there, in her chamber, I..."

"You lost?", Nate asked in disbelief when his friend seemed to be unable to speak on.

"I took one look at her and couldn't concentrate anymore. I guess she didn't even remember our meeting in Castelia City. Who would blame her for that? I was way to obsessed with fighting Team Plasma back then! Anyway, she gave me no sign that she received my mail, and that... kind of downed me. My Pokemon put on a heck of a show even without me giving the right orders. But her's were... better."

"And what happened after the battle?", Rosa inquired. Hugh sighted. She really was just like her boyfriend!

"I wasn't able to say another word. I just stepped out of the room and went back to the Pokemon Center. The last I saw of her was a look of concern, probably dedicated to my Pokemon.", he ended.

"And what are you going to do now?", Nate wanted to know. "The Hugh I know wouldn't just give up like this.", he added when his friend looked at him with a clueless expression.

"The Hugh you know isn't in the mood to do anything at the moment.", he growled.

Nate shook his head annoyed and wanted to give up the attempts to cheer him up, but Rosa tried it another time. "Girls want to be impressed!", she explained. "She'll give you more time if you manage to amaze her."

"And how am I supposed to do that? I can't even defeat her in a Pokemon battle!", Hugh replied agitated.

"Well, what do you know about her? What are her interests?", Rosa started.

"I don't really know." Hugh admitted. "At least I don't know much more than a few magazines told me. We just met one time, and I was in a hurry. But she seemed very special to me. She actually managed to calm me down." Nate knew how much that meant! "She accompanied me on the way to the gym, and we talked a little, but she mainly asked questions about me, not the other way around. I guess I'll just have to forget her."

Nate couldn't bear seeing his friend like this. He thought a moment, then he got an idea. "She likes dragon types.", he said.

Hugh looked at him upset. "I know that! But I can't impress her with a dragon, I don't know stronger ones than Haxorus and Hydreigon, and she got those herself.", he commented.

"I heard rumors that the Zekrom N owned returned to the Dragonspiral Tower after he released it. You could try to catch it, that would surely impress Iris.", Nate suggested.

"You propose him to catch such a powerful legendary Pokemon to impress her?", Rosa asked dubiously.

The champ laughed. "I would have done that for you!", he asserted as he brought her closer to him again. This time, Hugh was a little less angered about it. "In fact, I found the three Swords of Justice and caught them. I'm sure you're capable of that as well.", He addressed to his neighbor again.

They went on talking about his chances to find Zekrom and catch it for a while. When it turned ten o' clock, the couple claimed they had to leave. But Rosa remembered something she still wanted to tell him.

"Fennel invited us to a dance evening next Friday in the Dreamyard. We're allowed to take company. Please come when you feel disposed.", she invited him. With that, they left him alone in the corner again. He somehow felt way happier than before. Finally, there would be some action again.


	2. Chapter 2: Face to face

**A Zekrom for Iris**

 **I finally finished the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I forgot to mention that before, but this story can be considered as a sequel to my first fanfiction 'Daydreams of a model'** **. But you don't need to read it to understand this story, though I'd appreciate it if you did. By the way, I want to thank japaneserockergirl for telling me it's called VileCastleShipping, I honestly haven't found a name anywhere!**

 **I don't own the characters, places or pokemon itself, and I have no intention to make money with this story in any way.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Face to face**

He looked up at the Dragonspiral Tower that rose majestically in front of his eyes. At the top of it, there were lightnings to be spotted from time to time. Hugh found his destination. It had taken him three days to navigate threw the swamps of Route 8 without a map, since he had left his one at home after he returned from the Pokemon League.

He heard from the people living here that there were plenty trainers who tried catching the legendary Pokemon, but most of them didn't even manage to get to the top. But he wasn't just someone. He came here with an aim, and he wouldn't give up before it was fulfilled.

After entering the ruin, he just had to climb an uncountable amount of stairs and beat some Goletts to face his destiny. He somehow felt like it had once been harder to get to the top of this tower, but someone moved several boulders away so he wouldn't have to solve puzzles that were suspected to be constructed by the ancients to keep unwelcome intruders away. Somewhere on his ascent he found three notably shining gems. He stored them in his bag and planned to ask someone about it when he would return to the town.

Nearly before he reached the spire, he heard some loud roars. He could feel his Pokemon quiver in their balls in expectation of the battle that would soon follow. He got distracted by it for a moment and missed how he reached the top. When he turned around and looked right at the powerful black dragon, Hugh stumbled backwards.

When Zekrom roared excitedly again, which almost made his ears burst now that the Pokemon was up close, he grabbed his bag instinctively and searched for the Master Ball Professor Juniper gifted him. But then a thought came up to his mind. "She won't be impressed when I use the Master Ball. I need to catch it the ordinary way.", he said to himself.

"Well then, show me what you got!", Hugh demanded, calling out his Boufallant. For one moment, he thought he'd seen an expectant smile on Zekrom's face.

Meanwhile, Iris was staying at Opelucid City with the daughter of her former teacher. She always spent the days she didn't have to work on with the girl of her age. She had always been busy with training and never actually concentrated on finding friends, though she wouldn't have had many problems at that. But she had had the luck to train alongside her tutor's daughter, and she and Yancy had become good friends.

"So, tell me about the boy who defeated you.", the Idol suddenly requested.

"That's been more than a month ago.", Iris frowned.

"But you've been so busy since then. Everyone saw that you're beatable and you had to work all the time. You haven't told me yet, so why won't you tell me now?", her friend insisted.

"Well, first I wondered how someone that young could make it to the Elite Four. Your mum always told me she'd never seen a trainer with such a talent like I had, so I didn't take him serious. Maybe he won because he caught me off guard, but he seemed so superior... He showed immense tension during the battle, but in the end, he won with ease.", she explained.

"It's not like this wouldn't interest me, but I thought you might tell me what you think of him.", Yancy grinned as the former champ blushed. "So I was right, you do like him.", she cheered at that.

"Does it matter?", Iris asked, trying not to growl.

"Not really... According to these magazines, he already got a girlfriend.", the Idol admitted as her joy slowly decreased when she pointed to a pile of mags in the corner. "She's so lucky!", she added.

"It's nothing we should wonder about! She's a model. At least you're an Idol. I'll never find a boyfriend as talented or handsome as he is.", the purple-haired girl stated.

Now it was on her friend to frown. "That I could hear these words from the mouth of Iris, the leader of the Elite Four. You're actually leaning against a locker of fan-mails which are sent here daily right now!", Yancy laughed.

Iris blushed even more as she turned around and looked at the almost completely filled locker. "It wouldn't hurt to give a few of them a read.", the champ said quietly. She opened it and took a letter from a probably eight-years-old girl. It wasn't what she searched for, but the compliments made her flattered anyway. The next one had been sent by an old gentleman who lost against her once and was admiring her battle style.

The third letter she grabbed was a Greet Mail from a boy at her age. Hugh... She remembered the name from somewhere...

"Samurott, use Ice Beam.", Hugh ordered his favorite Pokemon as Zekrom prepared to knock it out with its powerful electric attacks. His starter fired a ray of cold at his opponent and froze its right forearm. But in the next moment, the legendary dragon hit the water type by using a Thunder Punch with his other arm. Then he crashed the frozen forearm against a pillar to break the ice.

As his Pokemon fainted, the look on Zekrom's face almost told him that it wanted to see more. But he heard it quietly panting as well. Hugh looked threw the open roof into the night sky. It had finally gotten dark. "This has to work!", he said to himself hopefully, releasing his last Pokemon that was able to fight. "Simisage, use Agility.", was his first instruction.

The monkey prepared for running as fast as he could, not willing to disappoint his trainer. Zekrom however used its strongest attack, Outrage, to end it at last. But when it stroked, Simisage jumped out of the way. Again and again and again! The dragon had to give up, tired of having to keep up with the opponent.

This was the moment for Hugh to strike back. "Now use Leech Seed.", he commanded. The grass type threw seeds at the target. Vines broke out of them and twined around the legend, tying it up. The young man took a Dusk Ball out of his bag and heaved it against Zekrom. The ball wiggled one time, then a click was to hear and everything went silent.

"Nice, a Super Catch.", he cheered exhausted when he got what just happened. "So much for the easy part."


	3. Chapter 3: The meaning of winning

**A Zekrom for Iris**

 **It will take me a little longer to write new content, I hope at least it's worth the wait.**

 **I guess this story is going to have four chapters again, so it's going to end soon, but I already got some new ideas, and those storys are going to be longer. What I'm writing right now isn't supposed to be long. When I first started, I planned to publish it as a Oneshot, but I think it's better of this way** **. So please enjoy it, even though it's not as detailed as others would write it.  
**

 **I don't own the characters, places or pokemon itself, and I have no intention to make money with this story in any way.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The meaning of winning**

Once again, Hugh climbed the stairs leading to Iris' chamber. There had been no need to train Zekrom, it was on the highest level he'd ever seen a Pokemon on already. The Elite Four had been no challenge for its excessive power. Now, Hugh wanted to initiate the second phase of his plan: He had to defeat the champ.

"There you are again.", Iris cheered. "I've been looking forward to fighting you another time." Was she finally remembering him? No, that didn't make sense, why would she suddenly recognize him? It had to be about battling. Well, then it was a battle she would get.

"Come out, Hydreigon!", the champ shouted in anticipation.

"This is the moment we've been waiting for, Zekrom!", Hugh introduced his Pokemon.

Iris' eyes widened as she saw the legendary Pokemon. She stared at it in awe. "Wow, how did you capture it?", the girl wondered admiring.

"I'd love to tell you that story when we're done here.", the challenger announced.

An irritated roar of Hydreigon reminded her that the impressive dragon was her opponent, and so she quickly snapped out of her distraction and ordered her Pokemon to use Dragon Pulse. Hugh starts to daze of again, but Zekrom makes it look like it understands its trainer without words, dodges the attack and counters with Dragon Claw, which immediately knocks the other dragon out.

Iris gasped at the sight of her Pokemon falling to the ground unconscious. She had to realize that the legend earned its title. It was even stronger than it looked, and that means a lot! "Okay, return.", she called her Pokemon back and took out another ball. "Come on, Aggron, you can do it!"

Now, Hugh grew more confident and concentrated. "The first move is yours.", he offered gently.

"Aggron, use Earthquake.", the champ ordered. Her Pokemon did so, but her opponent gave his Pokemon a signal, and Zekrom lifted off the ground, evading the attack. Now, the dragon type attacked with Rock Smash, hitting the opposing giant hard before Iris could tell him to avoid it. But her Pokemon still kept on fighting. And it was in a perfect position to strike now. "Beat it with Head Smash.", the girl instructed, and Aggron attacked, bashing its head against Zekrom who hit it with another Rock Smash at the same time. The legendary dragon endured. The iron colossus didn't.

The battle went on, and Zekrom defeated its remaining opponents with its electric and dragon type assaults trouble-free. At the last Outrage, even her precious Haxorus fainted. Iris sighed. He had just beaten her with just one Pokemon. He was definitely strong. Or was it just Zekrom's power that overwhelmed her? No, a Pokemon and its trainer need to have the perfect connection to unleash such a strength – invincible strength!

"Well then, we may perpetuate your name in the Hall of Fame.", Iris suggested, suppressing her feelings of disappointment about not being able to keep up with the mighty legend.

"Yeah, that's what I came for.", Hugh whispered to himself statistically.

So they went through the whole procedure, saying nothing more than the formal phrases traditionally spoken at this point. It was when they went down the stairs together, preparing for the mass of reporters already expecting them at the entrance, that Hugh finally found the courage to ask her the question that had burned on his lips the entire time.

"So, now that the crowd of newshounds will separate us soon, would you... like to...", at this point, the new champ stuttered, and then quickly pressed out the rest of the sentence. "... meet me at the dance evening in the Dreamyard on Friday?" Suddenly, it felt rushed to him. Nothing had ever felt rushed to him before! He just hated waiting, and wanted to be done with serious matters as fast as possible. But this... He watched Iris' reaction very carefully.

She was surprised. She had read his letter before, but she hadn't expected him to actually mean it this way. "Did you just asked me out?", she examined unsure. What should she say...

"Yeah, my friend Nate invited me to bring a date, so I thought that it would be a good opportunity to...", the young man didn't end the sentence. He didn't know how. Abruptly, he felt awkward.

As he spoke these words, the girl showed a surprised face. Just for a diminutive fraction of a second, he thought he saw something else in her expression, but she hid it before he had a chance to interpret. Then, her countenance turned to an apologetic pout.

"Sorry, I have to work on Friday.", she excused herself. "There are so many challengers currently, you know."

"Of course, I'm sorry I bothered you.", Hugh apologized. Now it was on him to hide the disappointment, so he hurried to the exit to confront the reporters before she could say another word.

In the interim, Nate led his girlfriend to a free table in the restaurant of Cilan, Chili and Cress in Striaton City.

"Are you planning to invite me to every restaurant in Unova?", Rosa asked as she sat down, showing an amused expression when he put on that smile that made her heart melt whenever he looked at her with it.

"I need an excuse for dragging you all over Unova with me.", he laughed. The model had to chuckle.

Cilan came towards them, gently greeted the famous visitors and took their order. As they waited for their meal to arrive, Chili took a chair and pestered between them. "Hey, I told my brothers you'd show up. Are you here for the dance evening tomorrow?"

The couple decided that it was best not to disapprove him for the rude interruption and nodded friendly.

"Rumors say that even the champ will show up, together with this guy with blue spiky hair who helped to defeat Team Plasma.", the former gym leader chattered.

"Where does this rumor come from?", Nate inquired. Cress brought them the ordered tea and left without a work, not without shooting his brother a look of disapprove for chatting with the guests instead of working, but the redhead seemed not to notice it.

"I think he vanquished her yesterday, and some of the reporters waiting to interview them stated they heard how he asked her out on a date.", Chili explained. "I think they just had too much fantasy, maybe they had to wait for a satisfying story for to long.", he added.

Rosa tried to suppress a laugh. "Yeah, why would the champ go on a date with him?", she joked.

"Well, he actually captured the legendary Zekrom.", Chili pondered.

"Let's hope we'll see the two of them tomorrow!", the young man stated. "Are you three coming as well?"

"Wait a moment.", the redhead requested. He stood up and walked towards a table near the entrance, where a woman at his age sat alone. About a minute later, he returned with a smile on his face. "I just got a date."

"Who is she?", the model wanted to know.

"Her name's Athena, and I met her for the first time just now.", Chili reported amused.

Nate knew it was better to move on with the original topic before his girlfriend could entangle herself in that answer. "And what about your brothers?", he asked again.

"Cilan will actually be Fennel's date, and Cress is going to stay here to take care of the restaurant.", the former gym leader finally answered. "I honestly wonder why Cress won't search for a date, his chances are quite high..."

"Will you stop molesting our guests and get back to work now?", Cress jumped in with an angered voice. "Your date is still waiting for her tea!"

Chili blushed and quickly said goodbye to his diners. When he left, Rosa ultimately turned to her boyfriend. "Do you think Hugh really got a date?", she questioned.

"I'm not sure.", Nate said honestly. "He's got a talent for going into action too rash. That might turn out to be a handicap now." He remembered Iris' strange acting after he defeated her, but quickly pushed the thought aside. "But maybe the reporters are right. Of course, I hope for the best..."


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams and nightmares

**A Zekrom for Iris**

 **And hereby I declare another story as completed.**

 **This story hasn't got the attention I hoped for (though it got the attention I expected), but that just makes me more thankful for the people reading it. You're the best, fellows!**

 **My next project is a fanfiction following the events of the manga, because it seems like it'll take a while before it gets officially continued** **.**

 **I don't own the characters, places or pokemon itself, and I have no intention to make money with this story in any way.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Dreams and nightmares**

It was a beautiful night for the guests of Fennel's dance evening in the Dreamyard. The sky was enlightened by countless stars that seemed to shine even brighter than usual. Looking at the slowly, tightly dancing couples, one would most likely notice the hostess dancing with one of the local gym leaders, Cilan, next to his brother and an extraneous scientist. But especially, the champ and the model would catch this person's gaze. Only someone searching for Hugh would end up disappointed.

He had tried to distract himself from his latest failure by tracking down the Shadow Triad and making them lead him to Ghetsis, but when he found them in Icirrus City, they were easy to beat, so he had too much time left while the police interrogated them. He didn't want to go to the Dreamyard. Any other place would have been more comfortable for him. But Zekrom had other plans, and as the young trainer called it out to fly him to a calm place, it carried him directly towards Stration City, traveling to high for him to contradict.

At the party, Fennel's assistant suddenly jumped out of the bushes. "There's a wild Musharna over there!", she cried exited. Immediately, some of the guests ran towards her to get a glimpse on the rare Pokemon. "Would you mind if I went there for a minute and tried to catch it?", Rosa asked her boyfriend hopefully when the song ended.

Nate sighted amused and nodded. "I'll get us a drink in the meantime.", he promised.

"You're the best!", the girl cheered as she planted a quick kiss on his cheek and ran of.

While the hero gazed after the beautiful model, another girl lurking behind a wall of the ruins saw her opportunity. She jumped up and blocked the path as the boy wanted to leave the dance floor.

Zekrom just dropped Hugh on the roof of the nearest building to the Dreamyard. From up there, he was forced to watch the people have fun down there. "Why did you bring me here, Zekrom?", the young man groaned. "Did I offend you in any way?" The legendary dragon roared. Maybe the roar was supposed to answer the question, but he hadn't listened. His attention got caught by his childhood friend who just seemingly wanted to get a drink, but he got stopped by a girl. Hugh made a sinister face: The girl wasn't Rosa!

"Iris, what are you doing here?", Nate wondered surprised as she pushed him back smirking.

"I was told you'd show up here, and I thought we could have a little fun.", the girl with the violet hair teased. The music started again, and she forcefully tried to make him dance with her.

"I really don't want to...", he protested, but the champ cut him off.

"Can't you just be quiet and give in?", she asked with faked annoyance.

"What about...", Nate tried again, actually annoyed.

"Shut up and dance!", Iris ordered, but with this she went too far. He pushed her away with full force, making her crash onto the ground hard. The surrounding crowd gasped at this act of disrespect, as did the girl.

She looked at him with wide eyes in sudden realization. Snapping out of the hopes she had entangled herself in, she brought herself back up, fixed her garment and showed a face of disappointment, mostly about herself. "I understand.", she whispered silently, so that only he could hear it. Then she ran away.

Just as the dragon brought its trainer to Stration City, it abruptly dragged him and took him to the middle of the dance floor, allowing a heroic entrance. That distracted the guests, and now they all applauded for the famous guest. Hugh would have called his newest Pokemon a backstabbing monster if he hadn't known it got the ability to see into his heart and figure out what's best for him.

"How much did you see?", Nate asked a little embarrassed after he made his way through the crowd.

Hugh pressed his eyes together and suppressed his anger about this betrayal. He told himself that his friend was a victim just like him. "I saw enough.", he said with a voice as neutral as possible.

Nate nodded knowingly. The blue-haired boy wanted to say something nice like 'It's good to see you!' or 'I'm glad you're okay!', but the words couldn't escape his lips. He could only think of Iris, running alone in the forest. "I need to deal with that first, I'll see you later.", he finally apologized and ran into the direction she left the place.

It took him about ten minutes to find her. In the end, he followed the sounds of her quiet whining echoing through the woods. She sat on a big stone, buried her face in her hands and didn't look up when she heard his footsteps. As he stormed down the small trail between the trees, he thought about what he would do to her if he found her. Screaming at her how unfair that was seemed like a possible solution. He contemplated if it was appropriate to slap her for defrauding him like this. Maybe he would just haul her back to Nate and Rosa – the girl would surely not go easy on her as well...

At last, he did non of these things.

"What was that all about?", he asked with a very calm voice. He didn't even know he could be that calm in any situation, especially this one.

She finally raised her head and looked at him with incredulity. "Why are you still talking with me?", she inquired bewildered.

Hugh searched for an answer in his head, but he honestly didn't know himself. It just felt like what he had to do... Had Zekrom foreseen that? "I'm here because I care!", he ended up saying what felt like the truth. He cared deeply, but he didn't understand those feelings.

"I just...", Iris had no idea how to express this. He would never understand. Nobody would ever understand! So she simply said it, expecting an uncomprehending face that would make it easier for her to shorten the conversation. "I'm just not used to knowing that there's nothing I can do to get what I want!", she stated.

"I know how that feels.", he says nodding.

She almost cried out 'You do!?', but restrained herself. He couldn't know, he was talking thoughtlessly.

He read her doubtful expression. When she didn't make a move to speak herself, he explained it further. "The feeling of being completely powerless and exposed when you know you are simply unable to reach your aims for the first time... I just recently had to deal with it.", he mentioned.

The champ looked at him with wide eyes. She needed a moment to get what he said. He actually understood her... She needed another moment to get what his last sentence meant. She actually hurt him... "I-I'm sorry.", she muttered almost too silently for him to hear her words, and he knew she meant it.

"It's fine, that's part of growing up.", Hugh replied wisely. He didn't know if it was fine, but bothering her with his own worries now seemed discourteous to him.

She finally managed to brush away her tears. "I guess you're right.", she agreed. As she felt the following silence drawing her back into agony, she tried to fill it with some kind of excuse for her treachery. "I was sure you would stay away from the Dreamyard after I rejected you. I never wanted you to see that, I thought you would be over it in no time. I wanted... I wanted...", she stopped. What was it she had t wanted? Was it about Nate or just about knowing she got what she wanted? Or was it about something else?

"You wanted to ensure you won't be forgotten, now that several trainers, even trainers in your age, defeated you.", the boy ascertained. He surprised himself again and again this evening. He had never been able to read people like he read her now before.

And she could do nothing more than nod in agreement. Her eyes were tired of getting opened wide. In fact, her entire body was really tired from the events. At least it was already night. "I just feel so lost at the moment. Maybe I looked for someone strong who could help me find my way.", she declared.

Almost falling asleep at the comfort he gave her, she laid her head on his shoulder to rest. Maybe she didn't notice what she was doing. But he definitely did! And he allowed her to. And as Hugh was left alone with his thoughts, he figured out that Zekrom had been right with his actions. They weren't dancing, but it was a start. The start of a new journey that would show them another way to get stronger...


End file.
